The new girl in town
by puppiesdogs
Summary: Suki is new in town and wants to try to fit in ,but it isn't that easy as she thought. NOT A GOOD SUMMARY!


**Fayetteville Middle School Bands**

**Holt Middle School, McNair Middle School, Owl Creek Middle School**

**Handbook 2012-2013**

** .com**

**(click on JH/MS, then your school)**

**479-718-0260**

**Instructors:**

**Richard Wiseman - **

_Holt Woodwinds, McNair Clarinets, Owl Creek Woodwinds_

**Trey Antonetti – **

_Holt Brass, Owl Creek Brass_

**Caleb Pond – **

_McNair Flutes, McNair Brass_

**Lewis Clark – **

_Holt Percussion_

**David Hutter – **

_McNair Percussion_

**Kalvin Henderson – kjhender09 **

_Owl CreekPercussion_

**Table of Contents**

**Welcome Letter ….….…...3**

**Musicians Creed …..….….…4**

**Expectations of All Band Members….….…4**

**Course Description ….…...…5**

**Daily Routine ….5**

**Grading Policy ….….. 6-7**

**Required Equipment …...7**

**School-Owned Instruments …..7**

**Instrument Care …8**

**Care of Binders, Books and Music …..…8**

**Performance Schedule 2012-2013 …9**

**Performance Attire ….…10**

**SmartMusic …..…...10**

**Communication …...…10**

**Handbook Signature Form and Student Information ….11**

**Fayetteville****Middle****School****Bands**

**Holt Middle School McNair Middle School Owl Creek Middle School**

Richard Wiseman, Trey Antonetti, Caleb Pond, Lewis Clark, David Hutter, Kalvin Henderson

August 2012

Welcome to the 2012-2013 Fayetteville Middle School Bands! Our goal is to provide each of you with a band experience that is so positive and so rewarding that you can't imagine not participating in the band again next year!

This handbook provides information to ensure the success of each individual member and the continuing success of the Fayetteville Middle School Bands. It contains general information, grading policies, and guidelines for performance, rehearsal and behavior. **Attendance at all performances and combined rehearsals is mandatory. **It is important that you share this information with your parents so they can help you have a successful year too.

We certainly hope and expect that your experience in the Fayetteville Middle School Bands will be rewarding and exciting. Each of you is important to the success of the entire group. Every one of us – students, parents, directors – is involved in this quest for excellence!

Sincerely,

Richard Wiseman Trey Antonetti Caleb Pond

**Musician's Creed**

**I am a valued and cherished member** of the ensemble because of the unique and special qualities that only I possess.

Each day **I will choose to use my talents, abilities and character qualities** to enhance my own growth and to nurture the growth of my fellow classmates.

In every moment, **I will choose to behave in a manner that is consistent with my character.**

In every situation, **I have the ability to choose** my own response. My response will either confirm or contradict the internal set of values that govern my life.

**I have the power to create my own environment by the choices I make** in each moment. I am not a victim of anyone or anything. I do exactly what I want to do - no more, no less.

**Expectations of All Band Members**

**Be on time.**

**Have all necessary materials for class – instrument, band binder, pencil.**

**Be courteous and exhibit good manners.**

**Strive to have a positive attitude.**

**Ask for and complete make-up work.**

**Follow directions the first time they are given.**

**Respond respectfully to the teacher's requests.**

**Participate in class to the best of your abilities.**

**Help keep the band room clean and orderly. Never write on chairs, walls or stands.**

**Do not play on anyone else's instrument and do not allow anyone else to play on yours.**

**Demonstrate good citizenship at all times.**

**Show steady progress and improvement.**

**Course Description**

Fundamentals of performance on the wind and percussion instruments will be the focus of daily instruction in the beginning band classes. Our goals for the individuals and the ensemble will include the development of characteristic tone quality, technical mastery, musicianship, listening skills, ear training, and citizenship.

**Daily Routine**

**Before School**

Enter the building and band room in an orderly fashion.

Put your instrument and music in the assigned storage area.

Return to the appropriate area of the building and do not loiter in the band room.

Students who are not in band are not allowed in the band room.

**During Class**

The bulk of our performance work is conducted during band class. Rehearsal time is valuable and every moment must be used for instruction and performance preparation. If you delay the rehearsal by even one minute, you have wasted one minute's time of every member of the group.

Enter quietly and in the frame of mind for a productive rehearsal.

Be in the band room before the tardy bell rings.

Check the board for the day's special instructions and agenda.

Get all necessary equipment (instrument, music, pencil, etc.) and be seated.

If your instrument is in the shop for repair, please bring a note from home.

If you aren't feeling well and cannot play your instrument, you are still expected to participate by "fingering through" your part.

Every member should become silent when the director starts the rehearsal. No further talking is permitted. Raise your hand if you have a question. Avoid any activity which distracts yourself or others or in any way disrupts the rehearsal.

Play your instrument only when asked to do so by a director.

Have a productive rehearsal. Always give 100%.

After rehearsal, put your equipment in the proper place.

**After School**

Get your instrument and music from the band room at the appropriate time.

Do not horseplay in the band room. Get your stuff and go.

Students who are not in band are not allowed in the band room.

**Grading Policy**

Weekly Assessment – 30 %

Practice Records – 25%

Playing Tests and Written Assignments – 25%

Performance Evaluation – 20%

**Weekly Assessments – **The director will evaluate each student's weekly performance in rehearsal on a 100 point scale. Students will be evaluated on performance level, rehearsal readiness, and all aspects of proper rehearsal decorum.

**Practice Records –** _**Practice is your homework in band!**_ The weekly quantity of practice time is not as important as the quality and frequency of your practice sessions. A quality practice session includes, but is not limited to, a warm-up, work on specified assignments, just for fun music, and a warm-down. Students will record their practice sessions onto a practice record to be turned in every Monday, or the first school-day of the week. Practice records indicating at least 6 quality practice sessions will receive a grade of 100%. Students may get a maximum of 5 bonus points if they record more than 6 quality sessions. A student can receive credit for no more than 2 sessions on any given day. A parent's signature is required to receive credit for your practice record. 10 points will be deducted if the practice record is turned in one day late (usually Tuesday). No credit can be earned after the late turn-in.

**Playing Tests and Written Assignments – **The director will evaluate each student's performance on playing tests (either live or via SmartMusic) and written assignments.

**Performance Evaluation – **Students have scheduled performances in the 2nd, 3rd and 4th quarters. Attendance and participation at each is a mandatory and graded part of being in band. An unexcused absence from a performance will result in a grade of 0. Students with an excused absence may be asked to complete an alternate assignment. To be considered excused, an absence must have been due to one of the following: _**1) personal illness; 2) a death in the family; 3) a religious holiday; 4) serious extenuating circumstances approved by the directors. **_Any other absence will be considered unexcused – birthday parties, piano lessons, homework, league sports games, transportation issues, etc. If a performance conflicts with another school-activity, it is the student's responsibility to notify the band director in advance so that a solution can be worked out with the other activity's sponsor. A performance schedule is included with this handbook. Please put the dates on your family calendar now to avoid future conflicts.

**Extra Credit – **Directors may offer extra credit opportunities for attending music concerts or events of educational value. Events for extra credit might include: Ramay, Woodland, or FHS band concerts; University of Arkansas band concerts, jazz concerts or recitals; Walton Arts Center concerts or musicals; similar events out-of-town. To receive extra-credit, you must speak with your director and provide proof of attendance.

**Required Equipment**

**Flute – **Cleaning rod, swab stick, clean cloth.

**Clarinet – **Fobes Debut or Hite Premier mouthpiece with a Bonade ligature. A minimum of four good reeds, reed holder, swab, cork grease, clean cloth.

**Trumpet – **3C mouthpiece or equivalent (Yamaha 14B4 or 14E4), valve oil, slide grease, cleaning snake, mouthpiece brush, clean cloth.

**Trombone – **6 ½ AL mouthpiece or equivalent (Yamaha 48 or 48D), Yamaha slide oil (for playing slide), slide grease (for tuning slide), clean cloth, mouthpiece brush, cleaning snake, cleaning rod, cheesecloth.

**Percussion – ** a stick bag to carry the following: 1 pair Vic Firth SD1 General snare sticks; 1 pair Musser medium-hard blue keyboard mallets; 1 pair Vic Firth Staccato timpani mallets. All mallets and the stick bag should be labeled with your name in permanent marker.

**All students are required to pay a $25.00 band fee. The band fee covers the cost of the following items for each student: 1) the method book(s) we will use in class; 2) a binder and all related supplies for the binder; and 3) a band t-shirt. In addition, students are strongly encouraged to purchase a one-year subscription to SmartMusic - .com - and have a wire music stand for use at home.**

**School-Owned Instruments**

The Fayetteville Bands own a limited number of instruments for student use. Almost all of these instruments are for students who switch to a "color instrument" – oboe, bassoon, bass clarinet, contra clarinet, French horn, euphonium, and tuba. All other instruments are to be furnished by the student unless a need and a means to fulfill the need exist. _**Students using a school-owned instrument must pay a $30 annual fee to help cover the cost of maintenance.**_

Before receiving a school-owned instrument, parents and student must sign a School Owned Instrument contract (SOI) and accept responsibility for the instrument's care and maintenance. The school will expect parents to pay for any repairs to the instrument found to be due to student negligence, misuse or abuse.

**Instrument Care**

Students must have their name, address and phone number labeled on their instrument case.

The student is expected to keep his/her instrument clean and in good repair at all times and to follow the instrument care procedures he/she will be taught in class. If a student has a problem with an instrument, show it to your director before taking it to the shop. Many times the director can make minor repairs that will save the student and parent time and money.

**Woodwinds**

Swab your instrument after each use.

Keep instrument oiled and free of dust.

Wooden instruments should be bore-oiled twice a year to prevent cracking.

Mouthpieces should be cleaned once a week.

Cases should be kept clean. Students should vacuum out their case once per quarter to keep it free of excess dust and debris. Music should be kept in your binder, not in your case.

**Brass**

Valves should be oiled daily.

Mouthpieces should be cleaned once a week.

Tuning slides should be cleaned and greased once every two weeks.

Trombone slides should be cleaned and oiled once every two weeks.

Instrument should be washed inside and out once every six weeks.

Cases should be kept clean. Students should vacuum out their case once per quarter to keep it free of excess dust and debris. Music should be kept in your binder, not in your case.

**Care of Binders, Books and Music**

It is the student's responsibility to keep his/her band binder and music organized and cared for at all times. Replacement binders and books can be purchased at cost from the directors. A new binder will cost $2.00. A new woodwind or brass book – _Traditions of Excellence-_ will cost $13.00. A new percussion book - _A Fresh Approach_ - will cost $16.00. Lost music can be purchased at a cost of 10 cents per page. When the director asks students to mark in their music, it should be done in **pencil only.**

**Performance Schedule 2012-2013**

**Holt Middle School Band**

**November 13****th**** (Tues) Ramay Jr. High Taco Dinner**

Students arrive at RJHS band room by 5:15 pm

Performance in the RJHS cafeteria at 5:30 pm

**February 23****rd**** (Sat) FPS Solo and Ensemble – FHS PAC**

This is a new event for FPS, individual schedules will be provided closer to the event.

**May 7****th**** (Tues) Spring Concert – All Middle Schools **

Students arrive at FHS PAC by 6:30 pm

Performance in the Performing Arts Center starts at 7:00 pm

**McNair Middle School Band**

**December 4****th**** (Tues) Woodland Jr. High Winter Concert**

Students arrive at Performing Arts Center by 6:00 pm

Performance in the PAC begins at at 6:30 pm

**February 23****rd**** (Sat) FPS Solo and Ensemble – FHS PAC**

This is a new event for FPS, individual schedules will be provided closer to the event.

**May 7****th**** (Tues) Spring Concert – All Middle Schools **

Students arrive at FHS PAC by 6:30 pm

Performance in the Performing Arts Center starts at 7:00 pm

**Owl Creek Middle School Band**

**November 13****th**** (Tues) Ramay Jr. High Taco Dinner**

Students arrive at RJHS band room by 5:15 pm

Performance in the RJHS cafeteria at 5:30 pm

**February 23****rd**** (Sat) FPS Solo and Ensemble – FHS PAC**

This is a new event for FPS, individual schedules will be provided closer to the event.

Students arrive at FHS PAC by 6:30 pm

Performance in the Performing Arts Center starts at 7:00 pm

**May 7****th**** (Tues) Spring Concert – All Middle Schools **

Students arrive at FHS PAC by 6:30 pm

Performance in the Performing Arts Center starts at 7:00 pm

**Performance Attire**

**Informal** – Fall performance and possible in-school performances

Band T-shirt

Blue Jeans

No Flip-Flops

**Formal – **Solo and Ensemble and Spring Concert

Boys

Dress slacks and a collared shirt.

No jeans, shorts, sweatpants, or wind pants.

Dress shoes are preferred. No flip-flops.

Tie is optional.

Girls – same as boys or:

Dress – must meet school dress code

Skirt / Blouse – must meet school dress code

**SmartMusic**

Students who have home internet access are highly encouraged to purchase a subscription to SmartMusic and a microphone at .com. SmartMusic is a computer-based student practice and assessment tool that will make practicing more fun, productive and efficient. Many of our playing tests this year will be assessed using SmartMusic and having a home subscription will be very helpful for your student and for the class.

**Communication**

We try to keep parents and students well-informed of upcoming assignments, events and concerts happening throughout the year. There are three major ways we seek to stay informed on our end:

**Band Website –** Each school has its own website. Go to  .com Click on the JH/MS link, then on your school. Please bookmark this page and check it on a regular basis for announcements, assignments and upcoming event reminders. Practice records, the band handbook, memos, and many other important documents are also available for download from the website.

**E-mail – **Each instructor will set-up an email distribution list for his class with the information you provide on the following page. Email is one of the most efficient ways we can send reminders or share last-minute information. It is important that you inform the director if your e-mail address changes or if you are not receiving the updates.

**In-Class Announcements – **In the end, there are still times that we have to trust students to relay information from the classroom either by word-of-mouth or through notes/hand-outs/memos.

**Handbook Signature Form**

I have thoroughly read this member handbook and understand its contents. I have also read the Schedule of Events and understand that all performances are mandatory. Should any question arise, I know to obtain the correct answer directly from the director. By signing this form, I agree to be bound by the provisions of this handbook.

Student Name (print) Student Signature Date

Parent Name (print) Parent Signature Date

Do we have permission to put your child's photo in the paper and on the band website?

YES NO

**Student Information**

*****_Please write legibly, especially for email accounts*_

_**This information will not be shared with anybody. We only use it if we need to contact you regarding your student or something pertinent to class**_

Student Name Instrument

T-Shirt Size (circle one) **Youth** ** Adult**

XL XXL

Address

City, State, Zip Code Home Phone

Parent Name(s)

Parent Email 1

Parent Email 2

Parent Email 3

Parent Cell

Student Email _**Return this full page to your director by Friday, August 24**__**th**___

- 11 -


End file.
